


a cozy noodle requires some theft

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: 31 Days Of Deceitber [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, i wrote this surprising fast, not sure where this ship came from but its cute, this is short but tbh i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Deceit gets cold, so of course he steals his boyfriends' clothes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sander/Deceit Sander/Logic | Logan Sander/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sander
Series: 31 Days Of Deceitber [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560325
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	a cozy noodle requires some theft

**Author's Note:**

> deceiber day three and i promise its not angst this time
> 
> Deceitber Day Three Prompts: **[Scarf](https://katie-the-noble-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/189201301710/deceitber-prompts), [Cozy Sweater](https://loveceit.tumblr.com/post/189303830838/deceitber-prompts)**

Deceit was in a bit of a...predicament.

You see, Roman and Remus had recently gone apeshit and set a blizzard across the outside of the Mindscape, and Deceit didn't do well in tye cold. He always managed though with bundling up with layer upon layers, so no problem, right?

Well, usually. Today his problem was his...source of bundling.

When he had woken up, Logan, Virgil and Remus had already left for a jaunt into the Imagination, leaving Deceit a cute note with love hearts and glitter for some reason (it was literally just a sticky note?).

So of course, Deceit had stolen their clothes. 

Already he had been sleeping in Logan's shirt, so he simply pulled Virgil's jacket on, wrapped Remus' green scarf around his neck and crawled back under the warm covers.

He had fallen back asleep pretty quickly, and woken up to his boyfriend's looking for Virgil's jacket.

"I swear I left it here," Virgil said, sounding perplexed. 

"Perhaps Patton took it for laundry?" Logan suggested. "It has been a few weeks since you washed it."

"Or Patton ate it!" Remus exclaimed.

Deceit kept his eyes shut, desperately fighting a smile.

"Why would Patton _eat_ my sweater, Rem? That's just stupid."

"Now, Virgil. Be nice," Logan scolded, voice coated in amusement.

"Wait," Remus said. "Dee-Dee's still asleep, right? What if _he_ has it?"

Deceit could barely stifle a giggle as he heard footsteps walk towards the bed, lips twitching into a grin.

The covers were gently pulled down, and Virgil gasped dramatically. "Deceit! I trusted you!"

Deceit didn't bother fighting the giggle this time, opening his eyes to look at his still bundled boyfriends. 

"I couldn't help myself," he defended with a grin.

"You look adorable!" Remus exclaimed, and Deceit felt his tongue go out in a happy blep.

"You blepped!" Virgil said happily, and Logan rolled his eyes fondly.

"How about we take a few of these layers off and join Deceit in bed?" Logan suggested, already pulling off his coat.

"Wait, I didn't agree to this," Deceit protested.

Virgil reached out and booped him. "You love us, shut up."

Decet blushed, but said nothing.

Soon after, all four of them were in bed, cuddled together under the blankets.

It wasn't long before Deceit felt sleep tig against him again, and he didn't fight it.

(Sure, he ended up sleeping in till five, but did it look like he cared?)

**Author's Note:**

> throwback to that one time i went to bed a 7am and woke up at like 6.5pm bc nobody thought it was weird they hadnt seen me at all in hours and didnt think to check my room so i didnt get woken up


End file.
